The Lies
The Lies (Usotsuki! うそつき!) is the twenty-third episode of Samurai 7. Summary Rikichi is still depressed, so Shichiroji, Kirara, and Yukino attempt to cheer him up. However, nothing they say seems to do the trick. Mizuki barges in and tells him to get a grip. She explains how hard it was for them at the capitol. She turns to Shichiroji and asks him to destroy it. Outside, Kambei, Kikuchiyo, and Heihachi prepare everything for their departure. Ayamaro arrives, and Heihachi comments that if Kambei trusts him then he will too. Kambei asks Heihachi to walk with him. He rightfully guesses that Heihachi has never killed with his sword, but he has betrayed before. Heihachi complies and says that he joined Kambei to repent. He asks him if this is good enough. Kambei says that helping to destroy the capitol with him is a start. Just then, everyone comes out ready to leave. After Yukino has a very unenthusiastic goodbye with Shichiroji, Masamune tells Kambei that he wants to sharpen his sword again after this is all over. With that, everyone leaves. Meanwhile, Katsushiro sits alone by a river sleeping. Suddenly, a man appears and asks him what he's doing. Katsushiro looks up to discover that it's Gorobei!! Katsushiro tells him that he's going to fight. Gorobei comments that he won't be doing anything the way he is now. With that, Gorobei disappears. Elsewhere, Ukyo is playing golf outside on the floating capitol. Two Nobuseri arrive, one being injured. He tells Ukyo that while they were taking rice from the farmers, some samurai attacked them and said that they work for the capitol. Ukyo replies that he's pitting the two against each other because he needs servants when he rules the world, and the peasants make the best kind. He adds that the bandits are not needed. With that a canon fires and the two bandits are incinerated. Kambei and the others make it to the palace where the Guardians are. Mizuki is reunited with her sister, Honoka. Suddenly, the Guardians plop down and surround the samurai. Kikuchiyo, Kirara, and Komachi apologize for what they did (knocking some Guardians out at the capitol and leaving them there). Back at the capitol, Ukyo is informed that Ayamaro is doing menial work at Firefly House and that Kambei and the others are hiding with the Guardians. Ukyo tells them to leave his father where he is, since doing that kind of work is punishment enough. As for Kambei, he tells the messenger to track him and the others down. He adds that he will flush them out by making an example of Kanna and then he will make an example of them… Elsewhere, the Guardians tell the samurai that they are not mad and that they are willing to help. Kambei asks what has become of their pact with the capitol. The Guardian says that they have been looking for a chance to break free of them and that this is the perfect opportunity. They lend Kambei and the others an old vehicle from the war. With that, they part with Mizuki and head out. Later, at night, Katsushiro is riding toward Kanna and spots one of Ukyo's men attempting to start a fire. He kills him. In the village, Manzo and some other villagers are being bullied by some more of Ukyo's men. They tell them that if the samurai return, they will report it to the capitol immediately and then they ask the farmers to get everyone else in the village. Just then Katsushiro arrives. He tells Manzo and the others to run and than proceeds to kill Ukyo's men. Just as the leader dies, with whom Katsushiro had a score to settle, he tells Katsushiro that they are planning to burn the village down and make an example out of it. He adds that there are fire starters surrounding the village. Suddenly, more men surround Katsushiro. As he prepares to fight, the farmers gather around on the roof tops with bows and arrows ready! Category:Episodes